Silencio
by AsH HewLett
Summary: ¿Acaso ellos eran diferentes?¿Acaso él era diferente por tener esas emociones que creaban sentimientos bondadosos hacia alguien más que a si mismo?. El silencio le hace compañía, mientras su mente divaga entre sus pensamientos, en donde esa pequeña anti-hada entre sus brazos se acurruca más y más a su pecho. One-Shot. Anti-Cosmo x Anti-Wanda.


**_Quiero agradecer mucho, a aquellas personitas que se tomaron el tiempo a leer el anterior fic de esta pareja. Como también a las tres personas que me dejaron esos lindos comentarios: Luna Paola Black, Mila y Lagrimas Solitarias. _**

**_En verdad lo agradezco que me hayan hecho saber que les agrado, es muy importante para mi enterarme de ello. Y enterarme de que no soy la única que adora esta parejita malvada._**

* * *

**_ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A "LagrimasSolitarias". Por su apoyo a que siga haciendo fics de esta pareja C:_**

**_Se que no hay muchos fics en español de esta pareja, por lo que decidí hacerte uno más para que disfrutes de ellos. :D_**

* * *

**_"Los Padrinos Mágicos" Son plena propiedad de Butch Hartman.  Por lo que este fic esta hecho por una fan para fans, que desean entretenerse mediante un medio literario de su obra, me descargo de responsabilidades de propiedad. _**

* * *

**_Silencio._**

* * *

Tras cambias de canal repentinas veces, termino por dejar que su esposa mirara dibujos animados, a él le era completamente indiferente que era lo que pasaban en ese aparato maldito. Después de todo, nada salía más allá del entretenimiento vulgar y barato que hacía más idiotas a las masas, ningún programa llamaba su atención más que el programa de ópera que poco frecuentemente solían pasar cerca de la madrugada cuando nadie además de él y sus pensamientos de cómo conquistar el mundo, se atrevían a acechar en la noche.

Mientras él atrapaba un libro de la mesa de luz, ella se acurrucaba más a su lado como si fuera un minino mimoso. Sus risos le hicieron cosquillas por debajo de su mentón al ella apoyarse en su pecho con una mirada soñolienta.

Su esposa, lejos de que él en un principio no quería nada que ver con un ser tan estúpido, para él en estos momentos eran una parte fundamental de su vida, aunque en realidad si era sincero consigo mismo, ella cubría en su plenitud esa palabra como un claro sinónimo de la misma. Mentiría si dijera que no le importaba, dentro de su torpeza y su ingenuidad esa anti-hada se había ganado lentamente su corazón putrefacto. Lo tenía entre sus uñas poco cuidadas, aferrándolo en sus dedos huesudos, porque él en el pasado se lo dio en bandeja de plata.

Él no estaba completamente seguro si ella sabía que tan importante lugar cubría en su mente o en su pecho. Ni siquiera él con siglos de casados, aun no descubría como era posible todo aquello.

Era simplemente inverosímil, que un sujeto como él llegue a sentir esa clase de cosas. Claramente propias de un hada o un humano, pero no para ellos. Seres nacidos de la oscuridad de la maldad.

Anti-Cosmo, en su juventud había leído mucho, mientras su contraparte causaba destrozos, él se dedico a profetizar ese tiempo a leer, informarse, formarse de todos los materiales informativos habido y por haber. Y entre ellos hubo varios libros de los cuales ahora podía decirlo en voz alta cada línea de ellos, con una exactitud absoluta, esos libros demostraban la complejidad de las emociones.

No eran simples espasmos del cuerpo o simples anomalías del organismo, como él creía, no, eran mucho más que ello. De las emociones, nacían los sentimientos, y de los sentimientos nacían la infelicidad o la felicidad. Gran burla profetizo al leer esto último en diversos textos.

Era simplemente ridículo e imposible.

¿Qué anti-hada podía tener sentimientos buenos?. O en su mayoría tener alguna clase de emoción.

Sabía que la malignidad no contaba dentro de emociones. El parasito hermoso de la maldad vivía en cada uno de ellos, y no era una emoción, era un combustible que los impulsaban a destruir, a dañar o siquiera a matar a cada ser viviente que tuviera a su alcance. Sin embargo, él tenía maldad, pero a su vez se le era imposible alzar su vara hacia esa criatura que en esos momentos se encontraba dormida aferrada a su cintura y apoyada en su pecho.

¿Él era diferente por sentir esas clases de emociones que a su vez daban a luz a esos sentimientos tan humanos como cálidos?. Y si ese era el caso…¿En que lo era?

No era un estúpido. Sabía que ella dentro de aquella torpeza e ingenuidad de una niña, lo quería. Y se encargaba de hacérselo saber las veinticuatro horas del día, tras apodos tiernos o besos y abrazos, robados, con algún sándwich entremedio de sus dedos o algún que otro brillo dulce en sus pupilas oscuras.

Dejo aquel libro sobre la mesa de luz, para atrapar la delicada mano que descansaba sobre su vientre, entrelazó sus dedos con ella, y al instante sintió como la comisura de sus labios carnosos se alzaba en una sonrisa entre sueños. Acaricio el dorso de su mano con su pulgar, mientras la observaba se descubrió sonriendo levemente.

Su cabello azulado, se alzaba en un rulo divertido, mientras rebeldes puntas retaban a al orden con esos bucles cortos que cubrían su cabeza. Sus mejillas un poco más azuladas que lo usual debido a su estado adormecido, en conjunto con esas pestañas azabaches que mantenían a los parpados cerrados. Anti-Cosmo, se permitió decirse para sí que ella era hermosa.

En esa intimidad en la que solo él, el silencio, las frías paredes de concreto que recorrían el catillo, él aceptaba que era hermosa. Porque solamente él es capaz de observarla con aquella tranquilidad, abrazados por ese fondo cálido que todas las noches los rodeaban. Algo que solamente ellos dos compartían.

Según un viejo terrícola, Maquiavelo para ser más exactos, que leyó hace tiempo: un líder debe ser respetado y a la vez temido, pero jamás perder el amor de su pueblo. Porque jamás debía ganarse su odio, o podía haber una revuelta.

Él tenía el respeto y temor de su raza, podía manejar masas con simplemente mover sus labios. Pero en su lucha por buscar igualdad frente a las grandes potencias, jamás pudo hacer que ella siquiera se apartara de su lado. Y por ello ciertamente estaba agradecido.

A pesar de que todo el mundo esté a su favor, si ella no estaba de acuerdo, él podía lanzar todo al demonio y quedarse en casa únicamente para ayudarla preparar un sándwich. Así de poder tenia sobre él, y eso por momentos lo hacía sentir débil.

Tras ver sus manos entrelazadas, él entrecerró sus ojos en una mueca pura de cariño. Quizás, ellos eran diferentes a sus antepasados. Y Foop, era la prueba viviente de esa rebelión hacia sus costumbres. Ningún bebé anti-hada, fue hecho con cariño en la historia, ni siquiera ellos dos. Pero ellos habían creado una criatura, que a pesar de ser gruñón y maleducado, los dos lo amaban y sentían orgullos.

Apago la televisión en silencio, quedándose con el vacio y espeso negro de la televisión y su reflejo en él como única compañía. Bajo su mirada hasta la criatura entre sus brazos, beso su sien con sus ojos cerrados, haciendo que ella se despertara un poco de su sueño de sándwiches gigantes. Apago la luz a un lado y en la oscuridad vio como sus dientes desigualados le sonreían bobamente antes de acomodarse nuevamente en su almohada humana.

—El pecho de mi Cozzie, es calentito— murmuro por lo bajo, mientras se aferraba aun más a él.

Anti-Cosmo estiro su brazo para cubrirlos con la colcha a los dos.— Descansa, mi pequeño bollo malvado— murmuro en la oscuridad mientras olía su fragancia dulce. Como contestación simplemente obtuvo una risita baja y un beso puesto en sus labios, como un fino toque de mariposa.

—Buenas noches, Cozzie.

—Buenas noches, mi amor— fue lo último que se escucho susurrar antes que una suave respiración por parte de ella rompiera el silencio intimo.

Porque eran en ese silencio en donde Anti-Cosmo admiraba a su musa. Era en ese silencio en que el genio malvado, amaba a su pequeña campesina sureña. Era en ese íntimo silencio en el que podía decir completamente que a pesar de lo torpe, y en ocasiones estúpida, pero simplemente adorable, amaba a esa pequeña anti-hada.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!. Deja comentarios si lo deseas :)_**


End file.
